


changkyu | can we pretend i didn't just say that?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	changkyu | can we pretend i didn't just say that?

Kyuhyun is enjoying his meal. Changmin looks like he’s having an orgasm.

"I think I’m in love," Changmin says for the third time since the sizzling teriyaki dish arrived at their table.

Kyuhyun knows better than to ask which dancer noona he’s fallen head over heels for this time. (Mainly because every time there’s a new dancer for TVXQ, Changmin decides he’s found the girl of his dreams and tries every single trick in the book to get her into bed with him. It never works, and Kyuhyun makes fun of him every single time.)

The restaurant owner, an avid fan of the hungry pop stars who frequent his establishment, walks by to make sure everything is acceptable. “How is your meal?” he asks in Japanese.

Changmin’s too busy shoving chopsticks in his mouth to reply, so Kyuhyun has to derp out “Delicious” in Japanese. Of course he only knows how to say words relating to food. And a few choice curse words he picked up from Heechul.

The owner nods happily and walks off right before Changmin says, “I want to make love to this food.”

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow.

"I could take it out for a nice dinner… pour a nice bottle of wine… take it home… toss it into bed… and make _love_.” His words come out in a series of moans.

"That’s gross," Kyuhyun replies in disgust. "You really want to fuck teriyaki chicken?"

Changmin realizes what he just said. “Uhh… can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

Kyuhyun laughs evilly. “Not in a million years.”


End file.
